Morning
by starlight0w0
Summary: Kegiatan pagi hari di kediaman Aohitsugi, serta kecemburuan tak jelas dari Samatoki (Warn : Sho-ai, Mpreg)


**Hypnosis Mic KING Records, IDEA FACTORY, Otomote**

**.**

_Enjoy it_

_._

Pagi baru saja datang. Bahkan matahari saja masih malu-malu mengintip. Namun, pemuda dengan manik dwiwarna itu sudah disibukkan di dapur.

Tangannya dengan lincah menyiapkan bahan-bahan, memasukkannya ke dalam wajan. Tak lupa memberi bumbu. Dengan sigap ia memindahkan seporsi _omelete_ ke piring. Mengulangi langkah yang sama sampai menghasilkan dua porsi lainnya. Tak lupa menambahkan beberapa hiasan.

"SAMATOKII, SA-CHAN. AYO BANGUN, NTAR KALIAN TELAT LOH" teriakan Ichiro -pemuda tadi- menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Membangunkan dua penghuni lain dari mimpinya.

Ichiro yang baru saja selesai menata makanan, berbalik untuk menyiapkan bekal bagi suami serta putranya.

"Berapa kali ku bilang. Pakai '_-san_' bocah" Ucapan itu datang disertai dengan pelukan dari belakang.

Ichiro bisa menebaknya tanpa harus berbalik. "_hai' hai'_ Samatoki-san." Sang pemilik nama tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ichiro"

"Hmm??"

"Ichiro"

"Apa?"

"Ichiro"

"Ichiro"

"Argh, sialan bisakah kau berhenti. Aku sibuk"

"Aohitsugi Ichiro"

_blush_

Spontan wajah Ichiro merona mendengarnya. Hanya sebuah nama, tapi berhasil membuat Ichiro salah tingkah.

Bahkan ia hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya, kalau saja Samatoki tak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Kekehan tak bisa ditahan dari pria yang sudah berstatus resmi sebagai suami Ichiro tersebut. Membuat Ichiro makin merona.

Badan Ichiro dibalik oleh Samatoki. Kini ia bisa dengan leluasa memandang wajah merona _istrinya_.

Namun, sayangnya Ichiro yang dipandang begitu dalam malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ayolah bocah. Aku sudah sering melihat wajahmu yang memerah seperti itu. Tadi malam contohnya. Jadi kenapa kau harus malu?" Perkataan Samatoki dibalas dengan tinjuan kecil oleh Ichiro, tak lupa dengusan kesal.

"Kau. Sialan, pakai bajumu baru keluar" teriak Ichiro setelah sadar bahwa pria dihadapannya tak memakai atasan sama sekali.

"Heehh. Jujur saja, kau sebenarnya suka kan?" goda Samatoki disertai seringai mesumnya. Ichiro yang mendengarnya mulai memerah kembali. Antara malu dan emosi, lalu dengan suara datar ia berucap, "Samatoki, bersiap sekarang atau jangan pikir bisa masuk ke kamar nanti malam"

Mendengar ancaman Ichiro, Samatoki langsung berbalik. Namun, belum sampai beberapa langkah ia berbalik lagi.

"Apa lagi, hah?" Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menunjuk bibirnya.

Helaan napas lolos dari pemilik manik dwiwarna tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati suaminya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher.

Begitupun Samatoki yang mulai merangkul pinggang Ichiro dengan erat.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, bahkan helaan napas bisa mereka rasakan di wajah masing-masing.

"Mama sama papa lagi apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos menghentikan aksi Ichiro. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Samatoki sampai hampir terjungkal kebelakang, kalau saja ia tidak dengan sigap mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Ah, Sa-chan udah bangun ya" Bocah dengan rambut putih serta mata hijau itu mengangguk, lalu berlari memeluk Ichiro.

"Mama, ayo makan" ujar Saichi dengan manja. Mendengarnya Ichiro melayangkan pandangannya pada Samatoki.

Yang dipandangi hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah dua malaikatnya. Ralat, satu malaikat dan pencuri, karena ia melihat Saichi yang menyeringai bangga ke arahnya.

"Bocah sialan" gumamnya kesal. Aaargh, ia harus menjauhkan Ichiro perlahan-lahan dari pengganggu tersebut.

_FIN_

* * *

Omake

.

Baru saja turun dari kamar. Samatoki sudah melihat pemandangan putranya yang bermanja-manja pada istri tercintanya.

Kesal, ia berjalan ke belakang Ichiro. Memeluk lehernya. Tak perduli acara menyuapi Saichi terganggu karenanya. Melirik Saichi yang tampak sedikit kesal, ia menarik seringai dengan bangga.

Tapi tak sampai semenit, fokus Ichiro kembali pada Saichi. Kembali menyuapinya ddan membuat sang putra tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sayangnya itu hanya sebentar, sampai sang Papa mempererat pelukannya pada Ichiro.

"Ck, kau mengganggu, per—" Ucapan Ichiro terpotong kala Samatoki mencium bibirnya, kasar pula.

Dicium seperti itu di depan putranya, membuat Ichiro melawan. Setidaknya di awal, karena permainan Samatoki terlalu memabukkan untuk dilepas begitu saja.

Samatoki merasa bangga begitu merasakan Ichiro membalas ciumannya. Maniknya bergulir menatap putranya yang ternganga begitu lebar.

.

.

.

Heh, Samatoki puas, _'Kalah kau bocah'__.__.__.__.__.__"Ck, papa curang" —_Saichi

_"Heh, kau tak bisa seperti itu dengan Ichiro-ku kan" —_Samatoki

_"Samkatoki sialan. Beraninya mengotori putraku yang polos, lihat saja nanti" _—Bunda Ichi


End file.
